


You and me are the difference between real love and the love on TV

by LucifersHitman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles, Butt Plugs, Derek POV, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Idiots in Love, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating, Rough Sex, Scenting, Sex Toys, Snark, Taking the next step, Top Derek, Unsafe Sex, domestic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the bea Jade who wanted knotting and dirty talk but all wrapped up in a domestic fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and me are the difference between real love and the love on TV

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Derek and Stiles have been mated for two years. Honestly he’s still not sure how it all started, one day he was on his own and struggling to breath and the next some ADHD riddled kid come speeding through the water and literally saves his life.

Okay he knew exactly how it started, and honestly he’s glad. Looking back on it now he’s not entirely sure how he managed without Stiles there, calming his wolf and standing firm when Derek was in the wrong. 

Stiles was his  _mate,_ pack mum (Stiles’s title choice, thank you Erica) and his second in command. 

But mating mark and position aside there was one thing he hadn’t done yet, partly due to lack of time but also because - well Stiles was younger then him, only just finished college. What if he decided he wanted to go? Had enough of it. 

But fuck it was hard, especially at times like this when Stiles was acting so much like a mate. Fussing over the pup and yelling at Isaac to ‘eat the fucking broccoli you ungrateful scarf wearing little shit’ and smacking Scott up the side of the head when the wolf got hurt. 

When Stiles ran about the kitchen cooking and cleaning and just doing everything the care giver does and just - fuck  _being there._

He loved the way Stiles was the first one there for puppy piles, tackling random member and forcing them close, stroking over the pups hair and wiggling back against Derek, muttering about ‘fucking dumbass family.’ 

His wolf just loved it, cooing and whining as he watched Stiles bend to fix the sofa and toss random food wrappers into the bin, hands firmly on his hips, whiskey brown eyes flashing up to him in amusement. 

"Are you going to help or just stand there and stare?"

"Well, I like the view so. Stare."

He grinned, leering a little when the human flushed, pink and pretty and shot him a cheeky grin, wiggling his hips playfully. 

"Flattery gets you nowhere."

"Flattery gets me everywhere."

He laughed a little when Stiles snorted, tossing a pillow at him which - really - he caught easily, rolling his eyes as Stiles made a show of sliding his hands down his legs as he moved to grab the last popcorn bag. 

He did get the perfect view of that tight, firm ass though so honestly who was the winner here? 

"Some mate you are."

His wolf growled in approval as Stiles shot him a look that was more fond then anything and he grinned smugly knowing full well he gave Stiles everything his wolf lifting his head and puffing out it’s chest. 

"Dude, you’re totally peacocking."

"… Shut up."

"No you are!"

He made a face as Stiles bounded over, running long fingers through his hair, cheeks puffed out, eyes dancing right before him, the honey sugar scent of Stiles hitting him. 

"Who’s a good mate, you are. Yes you are."

He made sure to batt at the humans hands, baring his fangs in protest when Stiles just snorted and continued to fuss. 

"Yes you are, big bad provider bringing me and our pups food. Yes you do."

He froze, almost as immediately as Stiles, eyes growing wide as Stiles blushed, cheeks heating eyes skittering away awkwardly. 

That was the first time Stiles had ever called the pack theirs. Together, mates, Alpha’s.

His wolf lifted it’s head and  _howled._

He grabbed for Stiles hair, dragging him in for a slow, hungry kiss. Possessive and eager as Stiles whined in his throat, hands fisting at his shirt, melting instantly against him. 

God, he was so ready for this, purring out against Stiles’s swollen mouth as his mate moved, rubbing up against him. 

"Stiles, Stiles I want to knot you."

And Jesus, Stiles had offered months back but he’d held off but now? Now he wanted this, wanted this so completely. Something that was his and theirs and just Derek&Stiles. 

He wasn’t expecting for the younger man to let out a wounded sound. Jumping up and near knocking him down, long legs tangling about his waist as soft lips fluttered, open and wet over his jaw.

"Yes! Yep, yes, oui, uhuh. Upstairs fido I want that right now."

"Did you just call me fido?"

But fuck he was already moving. Grabbing handfuls of Stiles’s tight, round ass. Palming it through his jeans as Stiles just grinned up at him, crushing their mouths together, hips bucking up so that his half hard cock ground into Derek’s. 

They barely made it to the bedroom alive with how Stiles was moaning into his mouth and rocking their hips together, warm palms sliding under his shirt, blunt nails dragging scorching marks down his back as he whimpered against him, groaning that ‘so long Der, wanted so long. C’mon you know I’m always lubed up.”

And yeah, yeah Stiles always was. They made sure of it, learnt pretty fast that Stiles was always horny and he was always ready to make Stiles sing and so Stiles had started wearing a plug, slick and open and gaping for him whenever he wanted. 

At first they’d barely made it out the loft because he couldn’t help but throw Stiles over the nearest surface and fuck him senseless and Stiles never stopped  _presenting._

He was always thankful though, especially now as he dropped his mate onto their bed, watching that lithe, lean body bounce up, hips bucking as Stiles kicked and dragged at his jeans, giving a breathless laugh when the human snarled a curse as they caught around his ankle, making short work of his own clothes. 

He prowled onto the bed, letting his fangs drop low and his eyes pulse red. Claws dragging through the sheets as Stiles backed up the mattress, spreading creamy, mole dotted thighs, lashes low and hooded as he watched him. 

He felt every inch the predator when he grabbed for delicate ankles and wrenched the human closer, forcing his legs further apart as Stiles thrust his hands up, grabbing for the bars of the bed. 

He stared hungrily down at the toy buried deep in his mate, studied the way his hole twitched under his view, the glisten of lube wet against Stiles’s quickly flushing skin. 

God Stiles always looked good like this, spread open and eager, back arched up, nipples hard and peaked for his mouth as he leant over him, nipping and lapping at the pert nub, sucking up the breathless mewls Stiles’s let out even as one hand slid up, fingers nudging the flat end of the plug, gripping it and shoving forward, palm pressing into it, forcing it deep and hard into his mate just to force that gorgeous cry out of him, the curve of Stiles’s neck so fucking tempting as he threw his head back. 

He was never one for resisting, shifting up onto his knees to mouth at the collumn, sucking a dark blossoming bruise into Stiles’s skin as he eased the toy from the younger mans body slowly, muscles trembling with the effort it took not to just toss it aside and fuck into that hot, tight heat. 

He swallowed hard, dragging his fangs playfully against Stiles’s collar bone before pushing up, his thumb tugging at Stiles rim as he grinned. 

"Look at how open you are, you’re dripping for me already, like a little bitch in heat."

Stiles gasped, cock jerking against his stomach and Derek glanced up at him, smirking lewdly. 

"Bet I could fuck right into their, loose and sloppy already, always so damn eager for me aren’t you."

He shivered when Stiles hiccuped a light ’ yeah’ dragging his fingers through some of the lube, slicking up his cock with a mixture of that and his precum, hissing out at the heated friction. 

"Are you sure about this? You sure you want me to spread you even wider, ram my knot in you and lock you up, keep my cum hot and full inside you?"

It was an honest question, among all the filth, even as he rubbed his head over Stiles’s rim, pushing slowly before pulling away, teasing him with the promise of a hard fuck as his mate stared up at him, eyes dark and glassy, lips all red and bitten.

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Please knot me, fill me up, claim me, mark me,  _own me Der-“_

He choked of the sentence as he thrust in, wolf snarling, claws burying deep into the fabric by Stiles’s head as he locked his legs about Derek’s hips, heels digging into the top of his ass, spurring him on as he bottomed out.

He had to take a moment to breath, going a little cross-eyed as Stiles clenched around him, hot and tight and so fucking perfect. Ass taking him deeper, balls resting against Stiles’s cheeks as he groaned, hearing Stiles’s little hitches of breath under him. 

He dragged himself out slowly, rubbing along Stiles’s spasming walls before he thrust deep, hard and fast, pistoning his hips into his mates pliant, welcoming body. 

Stiles bowed up under him. Knuckles white around the bars as Stiles’s clung to them to stop himself from being pushed up the bed, each snap of his hips almost bruising as Stiles babbled inanely. Head tossing from side to side as Derek hunched over him, growling deep into the dip of Stiles’s shoulder, dragging his stubble over the unmarked skin, watching in glee as it reddened under his touch.

Stiles was gone under him, undulating, hips rolling up, pushing back into his punishing thrusts, cheeks burning red, chest heaving, eyes bright as he stared openly up at him gasping each time his cock head grazed his prostate. 

God he was so fucking close, his stomach was tightening, balls drawing up wolf practically drooling as Stiles’s dick twitched, the sharp scent of arousal clouding his senses. 

“ _Knot me.”_

He let out a roar, sinking his, thankfully human, teeth into the mating bite on Stiles’s throat, hips fucking up once, twice as his knot swelled, cock pulsing and throbbing as he came, base expanding to lock them together. 

He twitched lightly, tugging at Stiles’s rim as his hips moved in helpless little bursts gasping wetly into Stiles’s flesh as his mate s _creamed_ cum splashing hot and sticky over their abdomens.

He dropped down onto his forearms, slowly retracting his claws from the now shredded sheets. Grunting when Stiles moved under him, knot pulling forcing another spurt of cum from his cock and a weak moan from him. 

Stiles relaxed slowly under him, arms coming up, palms brushing slowly over his shoulders and back, lips soft against his cheeks. 

“‘S. So fucking awesome. ‘M so mad you kept that from me.”

"You know there is that thing people do called basking, where the pair is silent after sex."

"Yeah but you love me so I can talk whenever, mate rights."

He snorted. nuzzling affectionately at Stiles’s shoulder. Huffing out in affection. 

"Well we have about half an hour so talk later."

"You’re such a butt."

He grinned slowly, glancing up watching the horror dawn across his mates face.

"Don’t you dar-"

"I’m in one now."

“ _Derek!_ OhmyGod.”

He shook with laughter even as Stiles smacked his shoulder, informing him that he was terrible as Stiles demanded a divorce. 

Fuck, he felt good.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS


End file.
